Stealing Your Heart
by xchristymitchx
Summary: AJ Styles beat Roman Reigns at Payback for the WWE Championship. Next night, Riley, decides to play a little prank and steals the title during AJ's match. A game of cat and mouse ensues and feeling start to grow more and more. Rated M for later chapter and language.
**Hi guys! So this is my first WWE fic and I'm kinda nervous what you guys will think. Hopefully you guys will like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE superstars. Only my character Riley and Andrew.**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

"Riley! There you are!"

I look up from my phone and turn in my chair to see Stephanie McMahon walking my way.

"Oh! Hey there, Stephanie. What's up?"

"I've been looking for you. I was wondering if you had a second to talk about the start of your feud tonight."

"Yea, of course. It's not like I can go anywhere while I wait for this loser to finish my hair." I joke while pointing at the man behind me.

"Girl, please. It takes hours to get this rat's nest you call hair to get done." Andrew tells me. Andrew is WWE's head hairstylist and has been my best friend since we've been in diapers. He was there for me when my world was turned into a nightmare.

I gawked at him and smack his arm, "Jerk! My hair is not a rat's nest; it's just naturally very thick and curly!" I smack his arm, then turn to look at Stephanie, who has a big smile on her face.

"I just wanted to see if you were ready to start your feud tonight with Charlotte." Tonight is the Raw after Royal Rumble and I was making my debut.

"Yes! I'm so ready to take that title off of the little cheating spoiled brat!" I yell out in excitement.

"Ha! What a great joke, Riley. Like you will ever be able to win this title off of me."

I look to my right to see none other than Charlotte Flair standing there with her dad, The Nature Boy himself, Ric Flair.

I roll my eyes and turn back around. "What do you want?"

"I couldn't help but overhear you say that you are going to be the next Diva's Champ. I just came by to bring you back down to reality and tell you that you will never be champion material." She walks closer to me and gets right up in my face, "Never."

As she is talking, I've already thought of multiple ways to make her death look like an accident. What can I say; I watch a lot of Law & Order. Unfortunately, I do not want to spend the rest of my life in prison, so I just settle with giving her a nasty stare.

"Aw, does the poor little newbie not have anything to say?"

"Look, I'm only going to say this to you once. If you do not back the hell out of my face, I'm going to reach behind me, grab that straightener out of Andrew's hand, and clamp it shut on your giant nose. Don't test me, sweetheart." I warn her.

"She'll do it too, so I would take her advice and back up. I've seen her do it before." Andrew tells her, and continues to work on my hair.

Okay, that's a lie, but Charlotte doesn't need to know that.

She huffs and turns to walk away. As she's walking, she turns around and yells, "You will never be champion! Wooo!"

I roll my eyes again at her and was about to yell something back when Stephanie interrupts me. "Save it for the ring, Riley. Anyway, you are up next, so you might want to hurry up and get said rats nest done." She jokes and walks away.

I laugh and go back to messing around on my phone and after about 10 more minutes, Andrew is finally done with my hair.

"Looking hot, girlfriend," Andrew tells me. I get up and walk over to the full length mirror next to the makeup table.

 _Damn right I look hot._ Since I'm not actually wrestling tonight, I'm not in my ring gear. Instead, I'm wearing a black leather jacket over a tight, black crop top, black leather skinny's, and tan over the knee boots. My red hair was straightened, so it ended at my mid-back and my natural makeup made my green eyes pop.

I walk back to Andrew and give him a big bear hug. I'm running a bit late so I start making my way to the gorilla, saying a quick hi to a couple of superstars on my way. Not paying attention, I round the corner and bump into a large, hard figure.

"Whoa there, Riley. Might want to watch where you're walking," I look up to see Triple H chuckling.

"Sorry, Trips! Running a bit late!" I look to see who is standing next to him, and instantly freeze up. Standing next to Triple H was the one and only, AJ Styles!

 _OMG! He is so much cuter in person!_ Needless to say, I was a big fan of him. I start watching him when he was wrestling in Japan and ever since then, he was my favorite wrestler. He was already in his ring gear with one of his shirts underneath a leather vest.

"Riley, this is AJ Styles. AJ, this is Riley Larson." AJ sticks his hand out for me to shake but all I could do was stand there and stare at it. I must have been staring too long because next thing I know, fingers are snapping in my face.

"Hello. Earth to Riley. Is there anyone home up there?" Triple H asks, trying to get me to focus.

"Oh! Sorry!" With a giant blush on my face, I reach out and shake AJ's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you." I smile and bit my lip.

He smiles back and out of the blue, he brings my hand up to his lips, and gives it a kiss. "It's my pleasure to meet a beautiful woman, such as yourself." Pretty sure my face is as red as a tomato now _._

 _That southern accent gets me every damn time! Get a grip, Riley!_ I scream in my head. "I- um- I need to get going." I turn and practically run to the gorilla.

I finally make it, just as Charlotte and Ric make their way through the curtain. I still have a few minutes until my music was supposed to hit, so I take a second to calm down from my encounter with AJ.

 _Holy fuck. He actually kissed my hand. My hand is still tingling. Jesus, I'm like some love struck school girl! Get a grip, Riley! Focus on your debut now, freak the fuck out later. Okay, I'm ready._

I feel as if I'm being watched so I look around only to find no one besides the workers around me. Just then, a backstage worker hands me a microphone, and wait to make my way through the curtain.

"-and there is no other diva backstage that can defeat me because I am the great champion of all time!" I hear Charlotte say. My music starts, and immediately, I hear a large pop from the crowd.

 _Come with me now  
Come with me now_

 _Whoa, come with me now_ _  
_ _I'm gonna take you down_ _  
_ _Whoa, come with me now_ _  
_ _I'm gonna show you how_

Everything seems to be happening in slow motion, my music is blaring through the arena, the crowd is chanting and screaming my name, and I don't think I've ever had this much excitement mixed with nevousness ever. I stop at the top of the ramp and take a look out into the crowd and close my eyes to take a deep breath. _This is it. Let's go, Riley._

"Charlotte, Charlotte, Charlotte. All you talk about is how you are the greatest Diva in this division, but I think everyone is thinking the same thing. We all know you still have the championship because you have daddy at ringside, cheating for you." I smirk and the crowd starts chanting "cheater" to Charlotte and Ric. "I came out here to knock you off of that pedestal you have yourself on and take that championship away from you."

"Oh, come on now Riley. There is no way you will be able to take this championship away from my daughter. You are not worthy of being a champion." Ric tells me.

"Well, considering that you are the reason she's winning her matches, I would say she's not worthy of the title either."

"That is not true!" Charlotte yells.

"Okay, prove that you can play fair, Flair. Put the Diva's title on the line and you and I will face off. No one is allowed at ringside, not even your dear old dad." The crowd cheers and starts the "Yes" chant. In the ring, Ric is trying to convince his daughter that it was a bad idea and that she should refuse the match. Charlotte tells her dad that she will be fine and turns back towards me.

"Fine. You're on. At Wrestlemania, I will prove to you that I don't need anyone by my side to be the greatest in the world!" Charlotte throws the mic to the ground and raises the tile above her head while pointing to the Wrestlemania sign behind her.

I smirk at her and make a motion of having the title around my waist, which pissed her off even more. I make my way backstage and to the female locker room, with a giant smile plastered on my face.

* * *

 **Okay, so what did you guys think? If you feel like I need to change anyhitng, or have any ideas for future chapters, just go ahead and message me! No bad reviews please! :)**


End file.
